Tres Veces Que Scott Encontró a Derek y Stiles
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Tres Veces Que Scott Encontró a Derek y Stiles En La Cama, Y Una En La Que No porque en el apartado de titulo no me dejo ponerlo completo, pero se entiende como resumen tambien XDD


**Titulo: Tres Veces Que Scott Encontró a Derek y Stiles En La Cama, Y Una En La Que No.**

**Autor: **Destielwinchi (TheGoldenHope en AO3)

**Beta: **Pues yo, así que si hay fallos son completa culpa mía.

**Rating: **PG +13 (nada fuerte la verdad)

**Fandom: Teen Wolf**

**Pareja: Sterek **(Derek&Stiles)

**Personajes: **Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, (menciones de: Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, Peter Hale, Allison Argent y Gerard Argent, así como de _la manada como conjunto_)

**No. De Palabras: **(_según Word) _3,543

**Advertencias: **Un poco de violencia y malos humores. Slash Suave. Y puede que fluffy, bueno, la verdad hay mucho fluffy, sin arcoíris y ponis, pero lo hay, la verdad me salió bien _fresa._

**D. de R: **Nada me pertenece, todo de Jeff "_no-sé-que-esperas-para-hacer-canon-el-Sterek_" Davis y la MTV.

**Resumen: **Creo que el titulo dice todo XDD.

**Nota de Autor: **Primer Sterek que escribo, no acribillar please, inspirado más que nada en varias imágenes del Tumblr, toda la culpa la tiene el Tumblr. T_T e Ibrahil… Y claro, desde el punto de vista de Scott, menos el último que es de Stiles.

**I.**

Esta helando, algo lógico dado que es invierno y Beacon Hills en esa época del año es como un maldito congelador gigante, por eso se le están congelando hasta las ideas; lo cual es extraño ya que no debería estar congelándosele nada puesto que es un hombre lobo y desde que Peter Hale le mordió las incomodidades humanas como el dolor, la enfermedad e inclusive el frío pasaron a segundo término, si no es que hasta a un tercero.

Su cuerpo es una estufa que emana calor las veinticuatro horas del día siete días a la semana, pero sin embargo tiene frío y esta temblando. Derek se burlaría de él si lo viera, aunque esta casi seguro de que ha oído el castañeo de sus dientes desde donde quiera que se encuentre en esos momentos. Lo cual debe ser muy cerca y él, como siempre, no lo nota.

Pero el asunto es que tiene frío y su madre no está en casa, tenía turno nocturno y la verdad es que no tiene ánimos de prepararse un chocolate caliente él solo, además de que es muy probable que termine incendiando su pobre cocina, así que, como es muy normal en él y buscando reencontrarse con esos pequeños detalles cotidianos que poblaban su vida antes de la mordedura, decide ir con Stiles. Y si, puede que sea más de media noche y no sea un buen momento para importunar, pero para eso son los buenos amigos, los mejores más bien, además de que sea muy probable que su amigo aun este despierto gracias al insomnio que le provoca el aderall.

Así que sin más salta por su ventana y comienza el trayecto a casa de Stiles sin mayores ceremonias.

Estando ya a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Stilinski, Scott se pregunta seriamente porque demonios no tomo una maldita chaqueta cuando salió de casa, si antes se estaba congelando, ahora mismo era un jodido tempano de hielo con pies. De no haber sido porque su madre se llevo esa noche el auto quizá no hubiese tenido tantos problemas, o la posibilidad de quedarse sin dientes de manera prematura dado el violento castañeo de estos.

Para su fortuna la ventana de Stiles está abierta, lo cual le hace pensar que su amigo esta algo más que loco al atreverse a dejar su ventana así con el maldito frio que está haciendo, pero a final de cuentas lo agradece, quizá se hubiera quedado sin manos de haber tocado la puerta, como en esas películas donde las personas se quiebran cuando algo las golpea cuando han estado mucho tiempo en el frio. Es una idiotez, lo sabe, pero con todas las cosas que le han pasado últimamente es mejor prevenir que lamentar y prefiere no arriesgarse.

De unos cuantos saltos logra llegar hasta el techo del pórtico y deslizarse hasta su objetivo, asomando su cabeza tentativamente para no asustar a Stiles, la última vez que lo hizo quiso arrancarse las orejas por la incesante marea verbal que salió de la pequeña boca del hijo del Sheriff Stilinski.

La cabeza le dolió durante semanas.

Solo que antes de siquiera poder meter un brazo, o ya siquiera la nariz, se quedo petrificado en el marco de la ventana cuando, desde la cama de Stiles, dos puntos rojos en medio de la oscuridad le observaban fijos y amenazantes. De no haber estado tan concentrado en el castañeo de sus dientes y en el jodido frío, quizá Scott hubiera percibido la esencia de Derek desde varios kilómetros atrás y haberse ahorrado el susto de muerte que este le produjo en cuanto quiso entrar a la habitación de Stiles.

Y no fue hasta que él Alpha le gruño una pregunta, muy en su particular estilo, que Scott pudo sobreponerse al pequeño, enorme, susto que le provoco ver aquellos ojos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, haciéndolo también consciente del brazo que Derek mantenía sobre su cintura y la manera en que Stiles se acurrucaba contra su costado, aferrándose al brazo en su cintura en busca del calor del cuerpo de Hale.

Y que incluso hasta sonreía.

- ¿Qué quieres, Scott? – le pregunto la voz baja y ligeramente amenazante del Alpha, quizá también algo posesiva.

- Eh… yo… - balbuceo sin saber que decir en un primer momento, al menos hasta que sus neuronas hicieron las conexiones suficientes para poder formular una frase coherente y no solo palabras inconexas. - ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – devolvió con el ceño fruncido, mas por confusión que por otra cosa.

- Stiles tenía frío. – es lo que llanamente le contesta el Alpha sin apartar la mirada de él o modificar su tono de siempre, como si aquello lo explicara todo y no confundiera aun mas al lobo neófito. - ¿Ahora qué es lo que haces _Tú _aquí? – volvió a preguntar Derek, y su ceño fruncido no era precisamente de confusión, Scott lo sabía, había recibido muchos de ellos para saber identificarlos y estar consciente de que _ese _ceño fruncido que ahora mismo mostraba Derek no hablaba precisamente de cordialidad.

- Yo también tenía frio. – se atrevió a decir, verbalizando lo primero que le paso por la mente, y que si lo pensaba bien era la razón primaria de su presencia en la casa de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y querías entrar en calor con _MI _beta? – el tono, sin duda amenazantemente furioso de Derek, consiguió que Scott se diera cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir había sido completamente malinterpretado.

Derek era demasiado posesivo con Stiles desde que descubrió que el adolescente hiperactivo era su _mate, _lo cual había acarreado unos cuantos malentendidos que siempre terminaban con un Derek muy, pero muy enojado y un Stiles intentando evitar un posible homicidio.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto no! – casi grito en cuanto Derek hizo amago de levantarse, y no, su voz no sonó alarmantemente femenina en ese grito. - ¡Yo solo venía a ver si Stiles y yo podíamos beber un poco de chocolate caliente, Stiles es bueno cocinando y yo quemo hasta el agua y como posiblemente el no estaba dormido yo pensé…!

- Derek, no asustes a Scott y vuelve a dormir. – se escucho decir a un adormilado Stiles que se apretaba un poco más contra el Alpha, lo cual parecía más que imposible dado lo juntos que ya estaban. – Sabes muy bien que el solo tieeeeeene… ojos para Alison. – a completo tras un largo bostezo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un resoplido pesado por parte de Derek y el cómo apretaba un poco más su agarre sobre el cuerpo del adolescente.

- Hay chocolate en la cocina, Scott, solo caliéntalo en el microondas… los malvaviscos están en el estante de… siempre. – volvió a decir Stiles en cuanto noto que Derek no se movería, sumiéndose nuevamente en el sueño tras esas últimas palabras.

Derek simplemente miro a Scott de una manera nada amigable y este desapareció de la ventana.

Ahora ya no tenía tanto frío, incluso se descubrió sudando mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, ¿Quién diablos necesita chocolate caliente cuando el Alpha de la manada amenaza con arrancarte la cabeza con una simple mirada y un ceño fruncido?

No, el chocolate no era necesario en lo más mínimo.

**II.**

Stiles no había dormido nada bien desde hacía poco más de dos días, y no era por culpa del aderall o cualquiera de sus otros medicamentos. Stiles no había dormido bien porque desde hacía dos días tenía pesadillas horribles donde veía morir a su madre por culpa suya. Todo gracias a la estúpida boca de Jackson que no podía desahogarse con una maldita piedra o con alguien más de la manada después de que dejo de ser el kanima y por fin se volvió un lobo.

Jackson estaba en un profundo estado de depresión y culpa dadas las muertes que había provocado siendo aquella creatura reptil. Stiles simplemente había querido ayudarle, pero sus intentos fueron mal vistos por el co-capitán de lacrosse quien simplemente le dijo que se alejara, que no necesitaba el consuelo de un jodido niño hiperactivo que provoco la muerte de su madre y, que muy seguramente, también estaba provocando la de su padre al juntarse con toda clase de fenómenos.

Stiles no volvió a acercarse a Jackson ese día, es más, no se acerco a nadie, incluido _su Alpha._

Ese mismo día, tan solo instantes después del encuentro, Derek rompió cada hueso del cuerpo de Jackson con lujo de violencia, rompiéndolos una vez más cada vez que conseguía regenerarse. Nadie hizo nada por evitarlo, lo merecía.

Stiles se marcho con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes tras las palabras de Jackson, y aunque nadie lo vio, todos escucharon como lloraba bajo el sonido del motor de su Jeep cuando se marcho de las ruinas de la casa Hale.

El día en que el padre de Stiles llamó a Scott había luna llena, el sheriff le había llamado para pedirle que pasara por su casa y se quedara con Stiles esa noche dado que él tenía que cubrir el turno de uno de sus oficiales y no quería dejar solo a su hijo. Scott ni siquiera lo dudo, apenas hubo colgado le aviso a su madre y se monto en el auto.

Stiles no había ido a la escuela esos días y todos estaban muertos de preocupación, no le había dicho que le sucedía a su padre y ello mantenía al Sheriff aterrado, nunca había visto a su hijo tan deprimido por nada.

Stiles no quiso ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Derek, y aquello tenía al Alpha en un estado tan volátil que nadie se atrevía a acercársele, Jackson ni siquiera se había aparecido en la estación abandonada o en la casa Hale. Todos sabían que si se presentaba, Derek esta vez lo mataría en lugar de solo romperle los huesos.

En cuanto llego a la casa de los Stilinski el Sheriff ya se había marchado, pero le había dejado una llave bajo el tapete de la entrada y gracias a ello pudo entrar sin molestar a nadie. Scott sentía el influjo de la luna sobre su cuerpo, pero se obligaba a controlarlo ya que Stiles era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos, y ni su condición de lobo podría apartarlo de él en aquel instante. Además ya tenía cierto control de ello y no creía que fuera a haber ningún problema.

Una vez más no noto el aroma del Alpha.

En cuanto abrió la puerta para verificar a Stiles, nuevamente se topo con un par de ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad, esa vez Derek no había podido mantener a raya a su lobo y cedió al influjo de la luna, dejándose llevar por todos los sentimientos que Stiles le había provocado con su lejanía y dolor.

A espaldas del cuerpo encogido de Stiles, que dormía profundamente, se encontraba un inmenso lobo negro que tenia sobre la cintura de su amigo su enorme pata con las garras brillando bajo el débil resplandor plateado que se colaba por la ventana.

Derek en su forma de lobo era simplemente imponente, más grande que ningún otro lobo que hubiese visto antes y sin duda era mucho más grande que su tío Peter, salvo que Derek no era esa criatura amorfa entre un lobo y un ser humano. Derek era por completo un lobo, majestuoso y sin duda peligroso.

Aunque en esos momentos Scott sabía que no había lugar más seguro para Stiles.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Scott despertó en el sofá de Stiles, fue recibido por el aroma del desayuno por parte de su amigo, quien se encontraba muchísimo mejor después de aquellos horribles días en los que en su casa solo se podía percibir el aroma de la tristeza y la sal de sus lágrimas. A su lado, y como si ese fuese su lugar de toda la vida, se encontraba Derek, sonriendo mientras veía como su_ mate _volvía a ser ese mismo chico hiperactivo que jamás cerraba la boca y se preocupaba por todos ellos.

Scott también sonrió, pero no por las mismas razones que Derek, también estaba contento por la mejoría de Stiles, pero él sonreía porque indudablemente su mejor amigo había encontrado la cura para todos sus males.

Esa misma tarde Stiles busco a Jackson, contra los deseos de Derek, quien a regañadientes se quedo esperándolo en la estación de autobús mientras el arreglaba sus asuntos con Jackson, más que nada para que no se le abalanzara encima antes de que siquiera pudieran cruzar palabra.

Jackson volvió a la estación acompañado de Stiles pidiendo disculpas a todos, incluido el Alpha, a quien le ofreció su cuello para que lo marcara como parte de su manada en una clara muestra de sumisión y arrepentimiento. Stiles había conseguido reconciliarse con sus miedos perdonando a Jackson, al mismo tiempo que el rubio también se perdonaba por todo el mal que había hecho.

Ahora todos eran una sola manada.

**III.**

Tras la misteriosa desaparición de Gerard Argent y Peter Hale, junto con Lydia, Derek se hizo con el bestiario del patriarca de los Argent tras un enfrentamiento en el bosque con toda la horda de cazadores. Por lo que había encomendado a cada miembro de la manada traducir una parte del libro para que pudieran prepararse para lo que fuera que pudiese atacarlos en un futuro.

A Scott esa idea le pareció pésima, y no porque él fuera un asco en idiomas, que también contribuía al asunto, si no porque pensaba que podía pasar mejor su tiempo ayudando a Alison a sobrellevar la muerte de su madre que estar horas pegado a un diccionario de idiomas. Así que, en una de esas brillantes ideas que se le ocurrían cada cuarto de siglo, decidió ir a casa de Stiles he implorar su ayuda para ese asunto. Stiles tampoco sabía mucho de idiomas, pero era un experto en búsquedas web, así que sospecho que podrían encontrar algo que les ayudara a traducir ese pedazo de libro con mayor facilidad.

Quién le abrió la puerta al llegar a la casa de Stiles fue su padre, el Sheriff esa noche no tenía trabajo y lo estaba pasando en casa. Según le había dicho, Stiles llevaba horas encerrado en su habitación y solo había salido para llevar su cena a su habitación, una cena que bien pudo haber sido como para un regimiento, pero eso detalle no lo menciono, simplemente le indico a Scott que pasara.

Como ya era costumbre, y para no fallar, el aroma de Derek le paso completamente desapercibido.

Solo que esta vez no se topo con un par de ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad, no, lo que había al otro lado de la puerta era un montón de libros en el piso, hojas sueltas, lápices y varios platos, todo alrededor de los cuerpos durmientes de Stiles y Derek, Derek en forma lobuna ya que era luna llena, y desde aquella vez en que Stiles estuvo deprimido Derek solía asumir su forma de lobo en cada luna llena solo porque al adolescente le agradaba.

Nada tenía que ver con que, secretamente, a Derek le gustaba que Stiles le acariciara entre las orejas peludas, o la manera en que su _mate_ hundía su cara en su cuello disfrutando de la suavidad de su pelaje. No, nada tenía que ver eso con que Derek se permitiera ser un lobo completo cada luna llena en compañía de Stiles.

Scott sin poder, o querer evitarlo, saco su teléfono y les saco una foto, probablemente Derek le arrancaría la cabeza, pero bien valía la pena hacerle ese favor a Stiles quien tenía tiempo quería una foto de ellos dos. Stiles en ese momento abrió sus ojos ligeramente y sonrió cuando vio el flash de la cámara, acariciando el hocico de Derek y volviendo a dormir una vez que Scott se hubo marchado y su celular vibro por un mensaje recibido.

- Gracias, Scott. – susurro Stiles contra el cuello de Derek, acercándose aun mas al enorme lobo quien emitió un ligero gruñido de satisfacción entre sueños.

Stiles y Scott estaban seguros que Derek sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido, pero aun quedaban muchas horas antes de que tuvieran que correr por sus vidas, hipotéticamente. Al menos Stiles, ya que probablemente el que si tuviera que correr fuera Scott.

**IV.**

Era una típica tarde de otoño en Beacon Hills, el viento soplaba y agitaba las cortinas de la ventana de Stiles mientras acompañaba el silbido de la naturaleza con el sonido del tecleo en su laptop, las ligeras mordidas a una barra de chocolate y la respiración acompasada de Derek que dormía a su lado. Un descanso que raramente se permitía a pesar de que las amenazas sobrenaturales habían desaparecido.

Stiles sabía que Derek dormía muy poco, inclusive cuando compartían cama se daba cuenta que Derek apenas y conseguía cerrar los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para no caer desfallecido. Quizá era cosa de lobos, pero a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto y siempre le insistía en que debía dormir más porque estaba seguro que ese era el motivo principal de que gruñera más que hablara.

Derek le había dicho, no sin ese resquicio restante de ligera hostilidad, que ya no se comparaba con la que le dirigía al comienzo, que no dormía mucho porque alguien podría atacarle mientras lo hacía. Ahora que era un Alpha los enemigos surgirían como gusanos de entre la tierra, y la referencia a como volvió Peter no le agrado en lo más mínimo a Stiles.

Pero obviamente Stiles no se dio por vencido con tal argumento y prosiguió con esa discusión, argumentando que ahora podría descansar puesto que tenía una manada y ellos lo cuidarían. Derek no contesto de inmediato, se limito únicamente a fruncir el ceño y a hacer un mohín que a Stiles no le agrado más que la referencia a sus enemigos. Fue cuando algo se ilumino en su mente y le hizo entender, no sin cierto temor, que Derek aun tenía demasiados fantasmas dentro, demonios que lo torturaban por un pasado y un fuego del que aun se culpaba.

Un trauma que hasta esos momentos aun limitaba su capacidad de liderazgo.

Stiles apenas abrió sus labios y el: _"¿Acaso no confías en nosotros… en mi?" _broto tan suave, tan temeroso –tan roto- que fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo a Derek en pleno rostro y toda su fachada se hubiese resquebrajado como un cristal.

Derek, tan parco como era con las palabras, no supo qué demonios decir, pero la agonía en sus ojos fue suficiente para Stiles para poder descubrir que si, Derek confiaba, pero aun tenía miedo… un miedo que solo Stiles conocía a profundidad.

Desde entonces, y cada cierto tiempo, Derek se presentaba en casa de Stiles y dormía toda la tarde, acostado en su cama mientras Stiles estudiaba en su escritorio o, como en esos momentos, a su lado mientras rebuscaba cosas sin sentido en la internet. Aunque la mayoría de ellas Stiles dejaba todo de lado y se recostaba junto a _su Alpha_ para velar su sueño, siempre pendiente de que nada lo amenazara.

Aunque claro, con cierta ayuda.

- Aparentemente Scott ha afinado por fin sus sentidos. No ha venido por aquí desde hace un buen tiempo mientras he estado aquí. – profirió Derek con voz baja y ojos cerrados, sin perturbar su posición y recreándose con el aroma de _su Stiles._

- Punto para él, ahora vuelve a dormir, no ha pasado ni una hora desde que llegaste y ya deberías estar durmiendo. – le regaño Stiles, aunque como regaño perdía toda su fuerza cuando sus dedos pasaban distraídamente por el cabello oscuro de Derek en una caricia inocente, que sin embargo no lo era.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado mandón?

- Mira quién habla. – devolvió con ese sarcasmo tan suyo que brotaba de forma espontanea y sin que lo pensara siquiera. – Duerme.

Un bufido de Derek, un brazo posándose sobre su espalda y la distancia reducida a cero fue lo que aconteció antes de que Derek volviera a dormir.

Lo que Derek ignoraba era que Stiles, tan concienzudo como era, le mandaba un mensaje a Scott cada vez que el Alpha llegaba, avisándole que no se presentara en su casa a menos que alguien se estuviera muriendo.

Lo cual había evitado más encuentros incómodos entre los tres.

Además de pedirle que extremara vigilancias con el resto de la manada para que Derek tuviera un descanso decente y sin preocupaciones. Stiles no había dicho el porqué de tal petición, pero todos lo intuyeron y acataron la orden sin más. Porque pese a no saberlo, o siquiera razonarlo como debiera, Stiles había ordenado más que pedido. Ignorando por completo su nuevo status en esa manada que ahora era su familia.

A su lado descansaba su celular, iluminándose con un mensaje de Scott, agradeciéndole, como por vez mil, el evitarle una muerte prematura a manos de un lobo malhumorado y posesivo.

Stiles sonrió contemplando el aparato, sintiéndose pleno y feliz de que al fin fuera él quien velara el sueño de Derek y no al revés.


End file.
